The Play's the Thing
by AjStarlet
Summary: Azula is a "proud" owner of the Jump City Theater. But when she feels as if she's falling, she has a plan. Wouldn't it be wonderful if the Titans starred in Romeo and Juliet? Everyone thinks Starfire and Robin will get the main roles. But no. In order to get more people to come, quiet, gloomy Raven must play the emotional, sappy Juliet, and Robin as Romeo. Oh yay. BBRae Robstar
1. BEWAAAARREE

WHAT YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ MAY BE A HUMOROUS STORY, OR EVEN A PARODY. I ADVISE YOU TO READ THIS STORY WITH CAUTION.

YOU MIGHT GO CRAZY.

**REMEMBER THAT. **

NOW ENJOY THIS PARODY/STORY.

-Aj

(I love you)


	2. Act 1 Scene 1: The Selfie King's Call

**I, Aj, solemnly swear to write a chapter of any story at least 3 times a week. ACTUALLY:**

**I am cleaning up my stories! TTRFM has glitched and went haywire, and I want to make my fan fictions more suitable for younger people, because I cussed waaayyy too much in the earlier chapters of stories. **

**Hopefully.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS. I. DO. NOT. OWN. DEM.**

* * *

**Highlight of the Chapter:**

Their phone began to ring. "The phone, the phone is ringing!" Beast Boy cried out of the blue.

* * *

**The Play's The Thing**

**Estimated amount of chapters: 8-10**

**By AjStarlet**

**Chapter 1**

_Hello, ladies and gentlemen. This play is about a young woman who is terrified of her job being unworthy. She has a solution, only, it involves a beautiful city's, Jump City, superheroes to take a break and do something they never did before._

_Act._

_There will be drama. Romance. Humor. Hurt. Sit back and relax. Get some popcorn._

_The show is about to start._

_x_

The scene shows an exquisite letter 'T' surrounded by water. The viewpoint quickly goes about 2 miles away from it, where a theater sits, waiting for more shows to begin...

Jump City Theater was very grand. With high seats, air fresheners that came from Happy's realm, and hot employees, it was on top. Except when the manager became a little..not...sane.

"I SAY TICKETS FOR EVERY SHOW IS $1,500 OR ELSE!" Azula Fiyahlawdwannabe cried. Her employees and closest friends, Tylina and Mai looked at her nervously, except Mai with less emotion. Mai's eyes widening 0.2 more percent is a sign of nervousness, basically. "THAT IMBECILIC THEATER MY BROTHER RUNS IS PATHETIC BUT YET IT'S MAKING MORE MONEY THAN MINE!"

Tylina cleared her throat. "Azula, please know that his is in Basingse City, which is 3 hours away from here! It's not near Jump, and it barely competes with yours. It doesn't matter, as long as you're still making the right amount of money. Not more," she tried to reason with her friend. "Look, that guy Chan over there, he thinks you're pretty. Wouldn't want to scare someone that actually shows interest in you off, huh?"

Azula narrowed her eyes at her. "LIAR!"

Mai scoffed, and whispered to Tylina, "She's been like this ever since her brother and Kat won the remote fight over the T.V."

Tylina nodded.

"CHANGE. THE. PRICE!" Azula shrieked. "MAN I FEEL LIKE FIRING SOMEONE!" She pointed to a woman holding cherries for Azula. "THOSE HAVE PITS IN IT!"

The cherry girl's lips quivered. "A-and how would you know? I-I d-don't think th-there is-"

"BLAH BLAH BLAH! YA FIRED!"

"I am sorry, Miss Fiyahlawdwannabe! Please, spare my job!"

Mai shook her head. "It's time to go, Lindsey."

"But-"

"LINDSEY! LET IT GO!" Tylina urged. "Before she shows you no mercy."

Lindsey the fired cherry girl nodded glumly and walked out.

Mai sighed. Azula was giving her an awful headache. "If we go tell them that the price is raised, will you stop acting like this?"

"No! This isn't fair to the people," Tylina whined. "But...We do owe 'zula. When you went stopped her from burning down Zuko's theater, and admitted your undying love for him, and I stayed on your side, that broke her!"

Azula scowled at the memories. But then she slyly grinned. "I have an idea that will knock Zuko off his throne for the Theater Lord. One that will bring everyone...to me. Ha..haha...HAHAHA! MWAHAHAHHAHA!"

"What is it?" Tylina asked cautiously.

Azula smirked. "Call the Teen Titans."

* * *

Robin shook his head and tried to take a picture again. He had promised his 1,232,908 Instragram followers that he'd post 50 selfies a day. And he wanted this last one to be just perfect.

The masked leader decided something just wasn't right.

Ah! The outline of his mask needed more black and shine to it! He ran a coat over it, and grinned at his reflection. Flawless.

He took a selfie. It was just perfect!

Robin sighed, put a filter on it, and posted it. It got 42 likes in a second. _Refresh! _

Ooh, 88 likes!

_Refresh!_

239!

Robin chuckled, and put his Communicator away. He walked out of his room, ready to start a beautiful day of the Teen Titans. He walked past Starfire, hoping she'd notice his- "Robin! Your mask looks extra glorious today!" she cheered. She followed him into the Ops room. "How do you do that?"

He smirked. "It's no big deal."

Robin has a routine. For 45 minutes total of the day, he could be not a hero, and the average teenage boy in order to keep his sanity in check. And then the rest of the day was for his seriousness.

Robin looked at the clock. He sighed. He had already used up his 45 minutes.

"What is wrong, Robin?" Starfire asked.

Robin shook his head. "You don't want to know. You really don't." Starfire giggled, and floated into the kitchen. She secretly once saw him taking a selfie. She had asked Raven and when she answered her, she was on the ground crying from laughter.

Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven were already at the table, making their own breakfasts. Cyborg and Robin had the same taste in food, especially bacon, so he helped him cook. Raven got some of her mysterious herbal tea, Beast Boy ate some yummy salad, and Starfire ate Glorkfabumgowfhuteroqasqhguer.

Yeah.

Their phone began to ring. "The phone, the phone is ringing!" Beast Boy cried out of the blue.

"Ooh, do you watch that delightful show 'Wonder Pets', too?" Starfire asked innocently. "I have heard it quite a few times around two A.M. when I go take Silkie out for him to do the business."

Beast Boy's cheeks reddened and he looked down. Raven tried to stifle a chuckle.

"Hello?" Robin answered. "Oh! Hello, Mai! How's Zuko? Oh thank God you broke up with him. I wasn't sure if you guys could get even more emo together. I honestly think him and Toffy should be together. Oh, yeah, sorry, I'll stop pairing you guys. And no, I do not want your blade wedged in my heart, so I swear I won;t mention the ships anymore. Okay. Uh-huh. Mmmm...Uh...I-I don't think-"

Before Robin could finish what he was going to say, the rest of the Titans heard from Mai's end of the line,

_"BE IN THE PLAY OR AZULA WILL TRY TO KILL YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE!"_

Robin narrowed her eyes at the phone, and slowly put it back on his ear. "Okay, look, it would be good for us to go. Let me talk about to my team. Thank you." Robin hung up and looked at the Titans.

"What is it? It sounded serious," Raven muttered. "And is Mai ready for emo poetry reading tomorrow night? I need to know so I can tell Kyd Wykkyd."

Robin stared blankly at her. "I don't know. Anyways, Titans, Azula wants us to..."

"..."

"..."

"To..."

"...?"

"..."

"SPILL IT OUT!"

"Star in a 'Romeo and Juliet' play."

**_End Act 1, Scene 1_**


End file.
